Speechless Over the Edge I'm Just Breathless
by only-because3
Summary: "I have a surprise for you."


Hey all! So this was written for a prompt on the glee_kink_meme on livejournal. It's pretty much just porn... I've also reached a whole new level of dirtiness btw due to the fact that the title is from a Jonas Brothers song and the subject matter. Also, the toy that is being used in here is not one I'm like, familiar with (like, I know what it is and all that jazz but i've never seen one IRL) and thus there is a high chance I got some of this stuff wrong. I did my best I could with my research but just try to suspend your belief a little bit okay? Okay. Enjoy! Oh and **NIA DO NOT READ THIS! LOOK AT THE AUTHOR FIRST FOR GOD'S SAKE!**

* * *

"I have a surprise for you." Quinn arches an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

"Really now," she asks, turning around in her seat as Rachel perches herself on the desk behind her.

The brunette nods, biting the corner of her bottom lip before letting it go, unable to hold back her megawatt smile. "I think you're going to love it," she gushes and Quinn grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"When do I get to see this surprise?"

The warning bell echoes in the small classroom, Mr. Schue shuffling into the room and sitting down at his desk. Rachel leans forward and quickly leaves a peck on her lips before standing up. "Tonight. After school if you're lucky." She squeezes Quinn's hand before dropping it and walking out of the room to her class.

The final bell rings and Quinn turns to face the front of the class again, this time a smile on her face.

* * *

Rachel is practically bouncing come lunchtime. "I can't wait to show you Quinn!" She leans over and kisses her girlfriend's cheek before turning her attention back to the salad in front of her.

"I think you're more excited about this than I am," Quinn responds, looking over at Rachel who frowns slightly.

"Why aren't you more excited," Rachel pouts as Quinn finishes off the rest of her sandwich.

"Because I don't know anything about this surprise."

"Would you like three clues or three guesses?"

"What use would three guesses do for me? Three clues please."

Rachel smiles. "Clue 1: It's multifunctional." Quinn rolls her eyes. Leave it to Rachel to get her a practical surprise. "Clue 2: My dads are going to be out_ very_ late tonight." Quinn sits up straighter, her interest peaked once again. "Clue 3: It's a toy."

The cheerleader slumps, realizing that all three clues add up to something that is absolutely and completely innocent. "A toy? Jeez Rachel, you didn't buy a Playstation 3 or anything did you? Because even though I enjoy the occasional video game, it's only fun when I'm beating Puck."

Rachel lets out an aggravated sigh, shoving Quinn lightly. "No Quinn. It's a _toy_." She looks at the blonde intently, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head in hopes that Quinn will understand what she's trying to say. She stares at Rachel blankly before the brunette lowers her voice and repeats, "A _special_** toy** Quinn…"

"Rach, I don't under-" She stops short and leans away from her girlfriend. "_Oh_." She blinks and swallows hard, glancing around the crowded quad before locking eyes with Rachel. "Oh."

Rachel bites her bottom lip before frowning, grabbing Quinn's hand. "If this makes you uncomfortable I can forget all about the surprise. I know we haven't really ventured outside the basics save for the one time I let you tie me up," Rachel starts and Quinn covers her face with her hands, telling the other girl that she needs to keep her voice down. "Quinn. Nobody is listening to us." The blonde peaks out from behind her fingers as Rachel continues. "But I really think you'll enjoy this and I know _I'll_ enjoy it so if you'll just give it a chance, it'd really mean a lot to me."

Quinn leans back on her forearms, looking around in hopes that focusing on something that isn't Rachel will stop the blush that's threatening to creep on to her face. "What type of toy is it exactly," she asks cautiously as she picks at a loose thread at the hem of her Cheerio top, Rachel moving their lunches aside.

She tugs on Quinn's hand to get her to sit up, Rachel scooting closer to her when she's vertical. "Look, I don't want to ruin the surprise, but you trust me right?" The blonde nods but Rachel can see she's still hesitant so she wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and leaves three lingering kisses on her lips. "I promise it won't be scary and if you get uncomfortable we'll stop immediately. And if you hate it, I'll let you tie me up again."

Quinn lets out a silent laugh and presses her forehead against Rachel's. "You only say that because you like it."

The brunette smiles widely. "Not as much as you though." They're quiet for a few minutes, Rachel now the one playing with the hem of Quinn's Cheerio top. "So?"

Quinn takes a deep breath before exhaling an okay. Rachel squeaks in delight and pounces on Quinn.

* * *

"We're going to head out now girls." The Berrys enter the living room where Quinn and Rachel lay sprawled out on the floor, books and papers surrounding them. "We left money for you guys to order dinner." Rachel gets up and hugs her dads, kissing each on the cheek as Quinn cleans up their mess on the floor.

"Bye Mr. and Mr. Berry," she calls from the floor, waving at them as they walk towards the door.

"Oh, it's a school night girls. So Quinn, get home at a decent hour okay?" She nods with a small smile on her face, adding that her mom expects her home by 10:30 anyway. "Rach, I'll pop in to see you when we get back in okay? It probably won't be till after midnight so don't wait up."

"Okay Daddy. Drive safely!" Rachel locks the door behind them and walks back into the living room where Quinn sits perched on the couch.

She's not sure she can handle this. Just being with Rachel had been enough to give her an anxiety attack in the beginning and it took a while for them to progress to actually having sex. Everything about her relationship with Rachel goes against what she was raised to believe but out of everybody in her life, Rachel had been the only one who truly seemed to love her; the only one who cared enough to let her cry and shout and take her time when it came to them. She trusts her _so_ much, but they've only been dating a year and it still seems too soon to introduce something like this.

"Look Rach, I know I said I trust you and I **do** but I don't know about this," Quinn starts and Rachel tilts her head to the stairs.

"Let me show you and explain okay? If you don't want to, I still have the ropes."

"Rachel…"

"Baby, you're making this seem like it's going to be the worst thing ever and for all you know I have a pocket rocket upstairs." Rachel plops down next to Quinn on the couch, only to have her lean away from her ever so slightly.

"That's because you're being cryptic as hell Rachel!" She scowls at her girlfriend and Rachel just laces their fingers together.

"I don't even want you to touch it. At least not this time anyway." Quinn arches and eyebrow and Rachel buries her face in the blonde's neck. "I want you to _watch_ me use it."

"_Oh_."

Rachel giggles. "You've been saying that a lot today," she says into pale skin and Quinn shivers at the feeling of hot breath on her neck. "Come on baby…" She feels Rachel's tongue dart out over her pulse point before she feels teeth graze across her wet skin. The shorter girl bites down hard and Quinn moans, tilting her head to expose more creamy skin. Her fingers thread through chocolate locks, keeping Rachel in place as she bites and sucks feverishly.

"Okay," Quinn breathes out and Rachel pulls away instantly.

"You are _not_ going to regret this," she says excitedly, leaving a quick kiss on the blonde's lips just before she stands up. "Let's go!"

She drags her girlfriend up the stairs and into her room, only to have Quinn stop the minute they get inside. "You left it on your bed! What if your dads had come in!"

"Unlike your mother, my parents don't randomly burst into my room," Rachel retorts, stepping in front of Quinn who is staring curiously at the device on the bed.

"What the _hell_ is that Rachel?" She takes Quinn's hand and leads her over to her vanity, urging Quinn to sit down. The cheerleader obliges, looking past her girlfriend as her eyes take in the black (leather? She's not to sure what it's made out of.) semi circular… stool? Her eyes travel to a small box next to the stool, two knobs on top. It appears to be connected to the seat and it's then that she noticed all the… extras on the bed. She gulps and looks at Rachel who's nervously biting her lip.

"It's a sybian," she answers quietly and she notices Quinn wrinkle her brow. "You've never heard of a sybian before?"

"Does it look like I know what it is," Quinn bitches, glancing over at the various silicon products next to the toy.

Rachel runs her hands through golden strands, pulling lightly so Quinn looks up at her. "Just watch okay? You'll see." She half nods, Rachel's fingers still tangled tight in her hair, and moves her hands to the argyle sweater in front of her. "You can stay in your clothes if you want." Rachel releases her grip on Quinn's hair, bending slightly so that her girlfriend can pull her sweater all the way off. She takes a step back and unzips the hidden zipper on the side of her skirt, the plaid fabric falling to the ground instantly. Quinn unconsciously licks her lips and Rachel smirks, leaning down to pull off her knee high socks.

"No," Quinn says loudly, Rachel's head popping up in surprise, her hands freezing. "Leave them on." She bites her lip before adding, "Please."

Rachel nods, pulling each sock back up again, smiling deviously at the girl. "Of course baby." She straightens up, hand creeping behind her back and unclasping her bra, the white lacy material dropping from her bronze skin before she slides her panties off.

"Damn you are beautiful," Quinn sighs out, watching as Rachel puts one of the silicon attachments on to the machine. She keeps her hazel eyes focused on her girlfriend's body, watches as she positions herself over the small toy, slender legs straddling the black stool. Slowly Rachel slides onto the toy, stomach tightening as she adjusts to the size of the dildo inside of her. Her head falls back, long hair spilling over her shoulders, curled ends tickling the base of her back. She bites her bottom lip, the corners still upturned, pearly whites peaking through. Quinn crosses her legs as she watches Rachel meet the base, squeezing her thighs tighter together as Rachel opens her eyes to look at her. She drops her bottom lip, dirty playful smile splayed on her face to match her near black eyes.

Slender fingers move to the remote, turning the left knob first. She only moves it a little bit, just enough to turn it on, and the machine starts humming loudly. Quinn looks at her curiously, looks at where pussy meets toy before trailing up to Rachel's breasts, dark nipples (painfully and deliciously) hard. Black eyes are hidden from her as Rachel twists the other knob, hips jerking forward as she sits back up, the machine roaring louder. She runs a hand through her curly hair, messing up her clean part. Quinn loves it when her hair is like this; chocolate strands curled and accidentally ruining the part. Quinn loves it because everything about it screams 'fuck me harder' and that's usually what the blonde will do.

Rachel's other hand slides up her toned thigh and tight stomach before she cups her breast, nails digging into soft sensitive skin. She hisses through a smile, the slight pain only getting her wetter. Her hips begin to move less on their own, her body adjusting to the vibrating and rotating. She leans forward again, turning the rotation up just a little bit more (the dildo itself was a bit of a stretch and so she thinks that just a little more rotation will suffice… for now) before giving the vibration a generous boost in power.

It's then when Quinn hears the loudest moan she's ever heard. It comes deep from within the petite girl as Rachel's hips try to escape the sensations of the sybian. But every time her hips push back, Rachel feels the rotation hit just the right spot so _deliciously_ well that she groans just as loud as she moans. The feel of the dildo move inside her without her moving very much at all is _amazing_ but, just like the vibration, gets to be too much after a few short seconds and she leans forward, pressing her clit against the textured silicone.

Quinn isn't sure what to make of this. On the one hand, it isn't very much to look at. Rachel just keeps rocking her hips back and forth, one hand teasing and scratching at her pert breasts, the other tightly gripping brown locks. And while Quinn _loves_ to look at her girlfriend naked and so obviously aroused, it's weird to not really see what is happening with the toy. (If she were any less aroused, she'd probably find it funny that she so desperately wants to see what's happening and be involved when she had been so against this all day.)

On the other hand, Rachel is making some of the most amazing sounds ever. High (perfectly pitched) whines and whimpers, guttural moans, and animalistic groans. The brunette has _never_ been this vocal, in or out of bed. And my god is she **loud**. Every noise is escaping her body as if she were belting out a song in front of 100 people. Her sounds are so overpowering that they almost drown out the powerful roaring of the machine.

"How does it feel," Quinn finds herself asking, Rachel's eyes struggling to open when she hears the blonde speak.

"Huh?" The word comes in between a moan and a whine, tan hips rocking forward so the strong vibrations hit Rachel's clit completely.

"Tell me what it feels like," Quinn instructs as she stands up, taking a cautious step towards her moaning girlfriend. Her eyes focus on where Rachel sits flat on the toy, the brunette's wetness soaking the toy before looking at Rachel's face. Her eyes are shut again and she begins to lean for the remote but Quinn is quick to move it out of her way. The Cheerio turns the knob controlling the vibrations down a notch.

"Quinn," Rachel whimpers but she just shakes her head.

"Tell me what it feels like and I'll turn it back up." Rachel scrunches up her eyebrows, hips still rocking slowly as Quinn decreases the vibration again.

"Well, it did feel _amazing_, but now," Rachel starts, lifting her hips to ride the dildo a little bit more since she can barely feel the vibrations anymore, "It's just _infuriating_ because you took away the best fucking part." Quinn narrows her eyes and Rachel reaches for the control next to her girlfriend, desperately reaching for the little knob that will turn the vibration back up. Quinn pulls the remote control further away, raising her hand and slapping Rachel on her cheek.

"Do not talk back. If you tell me how it feels and stop acting like a selfish little bitch, I'll turn it back up." Rachel blinks a couple of times, wondering where the hell all this is coming from. Quinn had been pretty timid in bed thus far; the only time she's really stepped out of her comfort zone was with the ropes. And while she had gotten pretty dominant during that, Quinn had never hit her before.

Rachel peers up at Quinn, studying her face for a moment before she asks in a low voice, "When did you get so bold?"

"Since you started making all those noises," she says softly, turning the vibration up the tiniest bit. She bites her bottom lip. "Was that okay?"

Rachel lets out a small laugh as she nods her head, hand gripping Quinn's shoulder. "Baby, it was more than okay." She moves captures the full lips in front of her only to have Quinn lean back. Slender pale fingers grip her chin, tilting her head up so that she sees Quinn's hard eyes.

"Tell me how it feels Rachel." Quinn rolls the knob between her fingers slowly, turning the vibration up only to turn it back down a few seconds later. The brunette's lips part to release a frustrated groan, nails digging into Quinn's shoulder. "It's rude to not look at someone when you speak to them." She grips her chin even harder and Rachel opens her eyes.

"It feels really good…" The vibration goes even lower and Rachel tries to throw her head back in frustration only to have Quinn's nails grip her jaw, forcing her head to stay forward. "I can fell _everything_ Quinn. Every time I lean forward, all I can focus on is the vibrations against my clit. But then if I lean the tiniest bit back, I can feel the dildo hitting me _everywhere_ and it all feels like too much…" Quinn's grip lessens and the vibration turns up even higher, closer to the point where she'd been before Quinn joined in.

"How close are you," she asks, rolling the knob again, the vibration reaching a new peak. Rachel's eyes close almost immediately, thighs gripping the stool tighter as it gets wetter. Quinn can hear a low growling in the back of Rachel's throat and she smirks, letting go of her grip on the brunette's jaw. The sound escapes as soon as her mouth opens, her hand dropping from Quinn and down to the edge of the sybian. She's desperately torn between grinding down harder because she is _so, so_ close and pushing away from it because it already feels like too much of everything.

She feels Quinn's arm wrap around her waist, chests pushed against one another's as the vibrations pick up the tiniest bit. "How close are you Rachel?" She can't answer. She can't open her eyes. This is too fucking much right now. No matter what she does, she can't escape any sort of feeling. She can't escape the vibration inside of her, the fake dick rotating and hitting _just_ the right spot time after time again, or the vibration outside of her, the vibrations that envelop her clit, or the feel of the scratchy fabric of Quinn's Cheerio top against her hard nipples. Then Quinn slaps her ass and yells at her to answer her while she turns up the vibration even more and she can't take this.

She cries, literally _cries_ and moans and whines and whimpers all that the same time (Quinn is quick to cover her mouth with her hand; she's so unbelievably loud now that there is no way the neighbors can't hear), as she finally cums, her body shaking as she desperately pushes herself off the still moving toy. She feels like she can't catch her breath no matter what she does, no matter how desperately she gasps for air. Her legs feel like jelly and she falls into Quinn's open arms as she escapes the toy that her girlfriend is now turning off.

"I think it broke you," Quinn laughs, kissing the top of Rachel's head as she clings hopelessly to the blonde. Nails scratch and massage at her scalp as her breathing slowly returns to normal. She curls into Quinn as she blinks slowly, smiling softly when the cheerleader pokes a tan leg. "Can you even feel your legs?"

"Not really," Rachel says breathlessly before looking up at Quinn. "But I can talk again."

"So, that wasn't all that bad…"

"I'd hit you right now if I thought it wouldn't take so much effort," Rachel retorts, gripping Quinn's shoulders to try and push herself so she can sit up right. "Aren't you glad this was a surprise?"

Quinn grips Rachel's elbows as she sways a little once she's sitting, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "It was a wonderful surprise and I'm sorry for doubting you." Rachel nods, using her arms to help fold her legs underneath her. Quinn runs a finger over the top of her knee highs, eyes cast down until Rachel lifts her head.

"You want to ask me something," she states and Quinn bites her lip. "Seriously? After all that you're going to go back to little timid Christian girl?" The blonde shoves Rachel playfully, only to frantically grab her before she tips off the bed. "I don't have my balance back yet Quinn!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What do you want to ask me?" Rachel follows Quinn's eyes over to the toy, arching an eyebrow as she looks at her face.

"It's _that _wet because of you?" Rachel nods and Quinn finally looks back at her. "Can I try it now?"

Rachel smiles. This was going to be a good night.


End file.
